An Unexpected Twist
by comet.leigh
Summary: Follows a relationship between Cady and Ms. Norbury during Cady's time as a Plastic. Some movie spoilers. CadyxNorbury


Nervous as hell, I walked into my calculus class, expecting at least _something_ to sound familiar to me, but there were so many kids, and they all seemed to know each other. I introduced myself to a girl standing at the front of the room, and she immediately bit my head off, promising to kick my ass if and whenever I talked to her again. Backing up some, I accidentally backed into someone, hearing the sound of liquid sloshing around. I turned around in horror to face the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on.

Coffee dripped down her sweater, and she groaned in annoyance, reaching to pull her sweater off, but her t-shirt stuck to it, and her dark-purple bra was the only thing covering her stomach. Muttering another apology, I reached up and pulled her t-shirt down eying the coffee stain on her now transparent shirt.

"So sorry," I said, and stepped to the other side of the room. A man, who looked to be the principal came in, asking if everything was okay, and then proceeded to introduce my name to the class.

"Welcome!" Ms. Norbury cheerfully greeted a girl sitting in a desk, who promptly stated that she was from Michigan.

"I-I'm Cady Heron." I said shyly, waving at the staff on the other side of the room.

I was quickly ushered to a seat near a girl named Janice, and we began class. Blushing the entire time, I observed Ms. Norbury as she talked, loving how she fidgeted with her glasses. I suppose that I didn't know it then, but we'd become closer as I became bitchier. But I didn't know that yet.

Four months later, I found myself adjusting my shirt, pulling it down ever-so-slightly as I walked into calculus. Ms. Norbury greeted me with a warm smile. I hadn't realized that I was fidgeting with my skirt when I walked by her desk, sitting in my seat at the front of the room. Janice sent me scathing glares from her seat, but I ignored them, transfixed by the teacher. It was hard to say that I was paying attention, because I really watched Ms. Norbury move about, enjoying watching her ass…

"Cady…"

I snapped my attention to the voice and slowly looked around, realizing that I was the only one left in the classroom.

"Were you even paying attention to me this hour?"

She knew! I had spaced out for an entire class, and now I was going to get in trouble. Or maybe something else entirely would happen.

"Yeah…" I breathed out, feeling myself to be short of breath as she came and sat on my desk.

"Cady…what am I going to do with you? You should be able to concentrate better; I don't want you to be unprepared in my class, sweetie," Ms. Norbury said, running a hand along my cheek. I suppressed a shudder and she smiled at me.

"I…um…don't know what to say."

"Listen, Cady, I know that boys seem really important to you right now, but there are middle grounds between school and boys. You should find it so that your studies don't slip."

I smiled. If only she knew the _real reason as to why I couldn't concentrate. That would wipe the smile off my face and replace it with a wicked grin._

"_What are you smiling at?"_

_I looked up. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." I shifted in my seat and the lunch bell rang. "You," I whispered, and her lips suddenly looked wonderful._

"_Oh, Cady…you can't. We can't…you know…"_

_With a surge of bravery, I rose up a few inches and pressed my lips to hers, feeling her immediate response. She was kissing me back! I gasped upon realizing that, and moaned softly as her tongue trailed along my bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth, nibbling gently on it. _

_When we broke apart, I was in heaven and we were both short of breath. _

"_I know we can't, Ms. Norbury," I said quietly._

"_There are rules, Cady, and I don't want to get you in trouble."_

_I lightly trailed my finger, lazily making shapes on her palm, listening to her breathing speed up. "Nobody has to know."_

_Ms. Norbury grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth, smiling at me before kissing the inside of my wrist. "Someone will figure it out at some point, and then we'll both be in trouble. I can lose my job, and you can get expelled. Cady, please, let's not let that happen."_

_Relishing the contact, I whispered, "I don't think that I can stay away now…"_


End file.
